Alone
by VHS vs Betamax
Summary: Sora is separated from his partners and now must fight Ansem alone. Will he succeed and save the light or will the dark crush everything in its path?


The sounds of rock splitting open filled the air; on Destiny Island started coming apart from it seems as Ansem holds his left rib cage floating away towards the core of the Island.

Sora, Donald and Goofy run after him with intentions to finish him off, to restore all worlds lost to the 'heartless' but after Sora jumped into a crater that seemed to stretch for a mile, Donald and Goofy were forced out by a invisible bearer.

"Huh?" Sora looked back seeing his friends on the outside looking in at him.

"Sora!" Donald yells after him.

"Something is blocking our way back!" Goofy yelled.

"You guys don't worry I'll be fine just protect yourselves." Sora then lost control of his balance for a short while as the ground began to shake under him, as a dark portal opened reveling the huge dark shadow he fought before Darkside has returned.

He looked up with his mouth wide open. "No way..." Donald sensed Sora's focus being lost and yelled to him. "Hey Sora, focus!"

He nodded and got into fighting stance.

* * *

Meanwhile Goofy looked to his back making his eyes spring wide open. "Uhh Donald..." He said tugging on his sleeve.

"Not now, Goofy, we gotta get in there." Donald continued casting spells to try and break the bearer but to no avail. "But Donald!" He screamed making Donald turn to his companion with red on his face.

The Rage filled Donald's face he was about to yell at his companion until he saw the heartless surrounding them, his expression changed to sadness. "Aww... why does this always happen." Heartless started cropping up around them pushing their backs against the wall cornering them. Goofy got his shield read in fighting stance as did Donald with his wand.

Donald casted a thunder spell raining in on the dark creatures zapping them into oblivion while Goofy whirl-winded killing the heartless. Once they were all gone Donald ran to where the barrier.

"Enjoy your trip." A voice rang out.

The duck turned around seeing Ansem floating over them with a smirk on his face.

with one snap of his fingers a hole opened sucking Donald and Goofy into darkness.

* * *

Sora dealt the last blow to Darkside making it devolve back into darkness, But his relief was short lived when heard shouts and screams and turned his head seeing his friends being sucked down a dark portal.

When he was off guard Ansem appeared and had his guardian grab hold of him separating Sora from his keyblade. "What did you do with them!" Sora yelled as he struggled to get out of the demons grip.

"I decided not to waste my time with them." He said landing on his feet walking over to the Keyblade.

"What?!" Sora retorted.

Ansem just laughed like a mad man, he then picked up the weapon pointing it to his captive. "I instead sent them on a journey."

"A journey?!" Sora continued to struggled in the Guardians grip trying to get out but to no avail.

"It's useless to refuse the darkness it is the only true power that never dies."

Sora looked at the ground seeing his Keyblade he tried summoning it but before he could Ansem snapped his fingers putting his guardian inside Sora. He collapsed on the ground holding his chest in pain. "Wha-..what did you do?"

"You puny, weaklings none of you people never understood what I am trying to share with the other worlds."

"Share? More like destroy!" Sora yelled then continued to hold his chest in agony, as the guardian worked his way to his heart he felt the pain rise up from his chest to his head and his limbs making him almost paralyzed.

"So this is how it ends?...my heart falling into darkness..." He thought to himself, as he closed his eyes awaiting certain doom.

"_Sora_!" He heard a voice spring in his head along with another shout of his name. "_Sora_!" He heard them, a presence of hope that his friends would never give up if they were in his situation so why should he?

An urge to not stop his eyes shot open and he stared at his keyblade lying ten feet away."

His breaths were short the guardian wasn't just attacking his heart, he was attacking his entire body. "Get out of me!" He says gritting his teeth holding on to his light as best as he could.

Ansem called his guardian back. But was too late as it was already disintegrated by the light.

Once he was free sora took up a fighting stance once more, gripping his key blade tightly as he went on the offensive and landed a few blows wounding ansem.

Sora tried to deliver a hit on top of ansem's head but was stopped by his hand which kept the key blade a couple inches from his skull. They both struggled to get the upper hand as they grew fatigued.

"You are strong." Ansem replied holding his rib cage with one hand and the key with the other. "A shame your so blind to 'reality'."

"No, I know what reality is." Sora yelled trying to keep his hands from slipping from his weapon again.

"Oh really." Gathering enough strength back ansem threw sora up in the air but he was able to land safely ten feet away from him as he continued. "Then why don't you share with me your views on reality?" He

"Hearts keep people connected, bonds is what make each and everyone of us stronger and stronger-" Sora was interrupted by laughs and mock groans, looking at ansem, sora could tell his opponent enjoyed what he said but not for the reasons he would have liked.

"So you believe just because you know people you'll never lose them." He replies then adds. "Your issue is that you have bought in to hope being the remedy for everything bad rather than understanding the issue in the first place."

Sora was taken back at what he heard. "But everyone's heart is-" again he was interrupted.

"Filled with light? No, no it's half and half it could be more favored to me if people just took the blinders away from their eyes."

Your wrong, people's hearts can stop-" Sora was cut off yet again.

"Stop what? War! Death!" He starts laughing. " The light never existed, I am merely just a messenger trying to inform the people. That belief in the light mainly a belief in fiction, belief in hopelessness and your cause is hopeless cause evil is in everyone even if they know it or not."

"They will be bad guys but good will always triumph as long as there's people to stop them!" Sora shouts back.

Ansem only looks on with a smile. "You can tell a good bed time story you know?" He jokes dryly, releasing dark clouds from his palm. Sora used his keyblade to shield him from The attack but much force was put into ansem's offense.

Sora put one hand on the grip of his keyblade while the other was on the near top of it fending away Ansem with all his will but as time went on, the dark grew stronger while sora grew weaker, he felt his knees giving out kneeling down to one foot.

He then remembered the chain that the fairy godmother gave him, he closed his eyes and attempted to cast it."Give...give me Strength!" He shouts as a light shined around his keyblade, a loud roar was heard sora used one of his charms. "Simba!" He yells as he tried to regather himself quickly.

With a loud roar the ground shook, ansem lost his concentration and his balance for a short while leaving a short window of opportunity for sora to take his chance.

He ran at the dark seeker as fast as he could jumping up using his key like an axe, aiming for his head again but before he could his wrist was grabbed.

"Enough!" Ansem exclaims as he opens a portal and threw sora right in it sending him into deep darkness.

* * *

Sora screamed as he fell through the dark hole, remembering tinker bell's pixie dust he started flying regaining full control of his situation. "That was close." Sora said taking a deep breath.

He looked around the darkness with the tip his keyblade supplying him with a bit of light to see. "Donald, Goofy!" Sora yelled, getting no reply.

He wondered where he was and looked around seeing no way out. Sora decided to descend deeper into the darkness. "Maybe there's something down there?" He wondered.

His ears were suddenly filled with the sounds of waves of water, he cocked his head left seeing if it was coming from that direction, but guessing wrong. Sora felt the weight of water crash on top of his head, the darkness that surrounded him has faded away and light filled his vision as he swam upwards for air.

When his head came above water he looked around in search for land to go on, when he saw it he seen his island to which he have a shocked quizzical look at, as he he began swimming to land.

"Hey Sora!"

Sora turned his head whilst still in the water to see riku standing somehow in deep tides. "Riku?" The water that was up to his neck started coming down to his knees, allowing him to stand.

Riku didn't say anything he just smiled and held out his hand to sora's confusion at what it means, all that was communicated was looks and gestures.

But soon riku started changing, from the yellow jacket and blue jeans changed into his heartless attire, as he then withdrew his sword. Sora then caught on to what the gesture meant, to join ansem.

With a wave rising that looked taller than a building sora held his keyblade in his left hand wondering what be'd his next move.

"Sora...run!" Sora again turned his head to see kairi calling him ashore on the island, as the keyblade's chosen followed kairi's wish and began running to her.

But the waves was faster and sunk him, sora lost his breath and began drowning, his vision was going dark as conciseness left him.

After a while sora began to come to again this time finding himself lying on his back feeling fatigued and wounded rather than normal.

Attempting to get up was met with failure as he couldn't stand all he could do was lay there.

Searching his pockets for a potion he was out of luck as his pockets were empty.

A person walked over to sora and kneeled down, he looked over to see who it was: it was a female with blue hair and seemed to be aged around her 20's.

"Here drink this." She offered a potion to him. Without asking questions sora took the liquid from her hand and gulped down its content.

Instantly he started feeling a little better and getting the strength needed to get back to his feet. "Thank you." He says as he stands to meet her gaze.

The women smiled and turned away starting to walk off. Sora ran after her and cut her off.

"Can I have your name?" He extended a hand in introducing himself in a optimistic manner.

But she did not shake his hand, instead she said her name flatly. "Aqua." And again continued to walk away.

"Hey where your going?!" Sora walked after her finally catching up. "Can you tell me where we are?" He asked.

"This place is called the 'Realm Of Darkness'" She informs in another monotone voice not showing a hint of emotion.

"The 'Realm Of Darkness'" he repeats wondering what she met.

"This is where the light goes to die, hence why your key blade is of no use down here." Aqua warns as they kept walking.

"Why?" He asked looking at his key blade.

"I've been down here for a very long time Sora, and I have never seen power of any strength emit from my weapon since I awoken here, this (pointing to her now summoned key blade) is nothing more than a stick."

Sora was taken back by what he has just seen and heard. "Your a Key Blade wielder?"

"Isn't it obvious? It was my sacred duty to defend the worlds from darkness and I failed. That is why I'm here." Aqua then pulled up her hood to hide her facial expression.

"How?" He asked.

"No time for that. If you want to leave here you must reject the evil that resides in this realm." She picks up sora's key and hands it too him.

"Shouldn't be hard." He says.

"Now hold you weapon straight out." Aqua says summoning her weapon, demonstrating what he should do.

Sora followed and held his key blade out.

"Now feel the light flow all around you as if it will never abandon you or your loved ones." She recites.

Soon sora felt a power surge in his weapon as light started illuminating. A door appeared. His face was in shock and disbelief.

"Once you and the key blade come together you can truly find hope in any situation."

"So why are you here, You seem to know allot why haven't you left?" He asked only to see her drop her head in sorrow.

"I am not ready yet. But you I know what you must do and I know you can save the worlds Sora."

Sora didn't know how she knew his name but she answered before he could ask.

"We are all connected through one piece of magic that forms everything. Without this key blade we would never have been aware of so much."

Sora only nodded as he walked to the door, he looked back. "Thank you, Aqua." He says as he opens the door.

* * *

"Donald, goofy I'm coming." He thinks to himself as he now finds himself in a abyss wondering where he was.

"Focus on the light, focus on the light." He says over and over again.

Just then a sound was heard, a humming sound. Looking back he saw a laser coming straight towards him, he closed his eyes as he braced for impact.

But he felt nothing once he opened his eyes he seen why.

"Donald, Goofy!" He happily exclaims in joy.

"Sora, are you alright?" Goofy asked in a quite tone, with his eyes focused on the 'seeker of darkness'

Sora nods and withdraws his key-blade and comments. "I don't know how much power I have in this thing. You guys, this place is like...is like-" He gets cut of.

"Confusion!" Ansem yells again and continues. "Your friends maybe here to help you but you are powerless, the darkness poison has cluttered your heart and maybe gotten your friends."

"You wrong!" Sora yells back. "They didn't lose their hearts otherwise they wouldn't come looking for me, I also never lost mine either, I just needed to hold out hope that my friends would come for me."

"He's right, all for one and one for all!" Goofy says getting himself in fighting stance as did his companions.

The darkness may cloud hearts and make ones lose their mines, but there's always a way back. Whether it be a cause to fight for, or a modest friendship there's always a light at the end of the tunnel.

The three had people on the other side in the light waiting for them and hoping for their return since this last ditch effort was launched those few weeks ago.

Bounds we're made and strengthened after each adventure and when all seemed lost sora, donald and goofy always knew they'd find each other again deep down.

They are they're power, to survive...

* * *

**A/N **

**This was a revised one-shot because I felt the first version was too dark, it had Donald and Goofy being alone and having dark visions it was a little too much considering they're disney characters and I could make those scenes with those two serve a purpose in the end other than they come back.**

**So yeah that's really it. So this second version is mainly just showing what Sora went through. I tried to keep the answers short and too the point when characters asked questions to make the story have a better rhythm so hopefully I did that well lol**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed and please leave a review if you can.**

**Special thanks to: Justice Tokidoki, To The Redwoods and AspiringWriterGirl for they're help.**


End file.
